


Sharing is Caring

by musicgirl1120



Series: A Month of Marina [6]
Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicgirl1120/pseuds/musicgirl1120
Summary: When Carina gets sick, it's up to Maya to take care of her.
Relationships: Maya Bishop & Carina DeLuca, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Series: A Month of Marina [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969765
Kudos: 103





	Sharing is Caring

**Author's Note:**

> I don't speak Italian so everything in Italian in this story, I used google translate for. Sorry if it's wrong.

Maya got off her shift and she was quite happy. She had three days off and Carina was off for two of those three days, meaning they were going to have a lot of naked time together. 

She went to the store on her way home, grabbing everything she needed to make carbonara, one of Carina’s favorite dishes she had taught Maya to make. Carina had to work until noon today, meaning Maya had time to go home, get a run in, and cook before Carina got home. She got back to her place, opening the door before going to put the groceries away. 

Once that was done, she went into the bedroom to change, only to find Carina sound asleep in the bed, tissues in a trash can next to the bed, a bottle of cold medicine on the nightstand. Carina’s mouth was parted, soft snores coming from her lips and her face was pale, with flushed cheeks and a line of sweat on her forehead. 

Maya went over to Carina, gently kissing her forehead to gauge her temp. She winced, feeling how warm her girlfriend was. As she moved away, Carina’s eyes fluttered open. 

“Maya,” Carina said, coughing as she sat up. 

“Hey,” Maya said, sitting down next to her girlfriend, “How long have you been sick?” 

“I didn’t feel well when I woke up yesterday,” Carina said, grabbing a tissue, “But I went to work anyways. Bailey sent me home around 7 because she said I looked death on my feet?” 

“Dead on your feet,” Maya corrected, moving a piece of sweaty hair from Carina’s forehead, “Why didn’t you call?” 

“You were working,” Carina said, shrugging, “And it’s just the flu. There was nothing you could have done. I just came home and crashed. Well, I took some of that medicine first.” 

“I’m sorry you’re sick,” Maya said, grabbing her own pajamas and pulling them on, “What can I do? What are your symptoms?” 

“Headache,” Carina said, leaning back into her pillows, “Congestion, cough, body pain, exhaustion, upset stomach. I got a test before I came home yesterday and it was positive for the flu.” 

“Oh Car,” Maya said, frowning, “Can I get you anything?” 

“Some tea?” Carina asked, coughing. 

“Of course,” Maya said, going into the kitchen and boiling some water. 

She paced the kitchen as she waited, worrying about how she was going to help her sick girlfriend. Maya had been working for five months to get her anxiety down, but when it came to Carina’s wellbeing, she still struggled. Maya got the tea made before going back into the bedroom where Carina was curled up in bed under the blankets. 

“Mint tea,” Maya said, knowing it was Carina’s favorite and good for calming upset stomachs. 

“Thank you, Bella,” Carina said, pushing herself into a sitting position. 

“What else can I do?” Maya asked as Carina sipped on the tea. 

“Can we just cuddle?” Carina asked, looking up at Maya. 

“Of course,” Maya said, climbing into bed next to her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around her, “Like this?” 

“Perfect,” Carina said, nodding. 

“Go to sleep Babe,” Maya said, kissing her sweaty forehead, “I’ll be here when you wake up. And if I’m asleep and you need anything, please just wake me up.” 

Carina nodded, cuddling closer to Maya. Maya ran her fingers through Carina’s long hair, wishing she could do something to make her feel better. She had never seen Carina sick before so this was uncharted territory for her. 

She had very little experience taking care of people when they were sick. Maya was never allowed to take a sick day as a kid so she had no idea what people did during them. She also had only had the flu twice in her entire adult life and both times, she had just worked through it. 

She grabbed her phone, texting Andy and Vic in their Firefighter Babes group chat for help. 

From Maya: SOS. Carina’s sick. What do I do?”

From Vic: How sick? Like just a cold or a stomach bug?

From Maya: The flu. 

From Andy: Yikes. That sucks

From Maya: Yeah, I know. What do I do?

From Andy: Make sure she’s hydrated. 

From Vic: Lots of soup. 

From Andy: Cool compresses

From Vic: Mostly, just help her get comfortable or at least be there for her.

From Andy: Yeah, and help her relax. 

From Vic: Also, please don’t get sick and if you do stay the hell out of the station because the last time you had the flu, you shared it with me and I did not appreciate it.

From Maya: Sharing is caring. And thanks guys.

From Andy: Just let us know if you need anything. I’d be happy to bring supplies if you need it. 

From Maya: Thanks

Maya decided that for now, at least, the only thing she could do for Carina was to hold her. The brunette was coughing a lot in her sleep, but she seemed to be relatively comfortable in Maya’s arms so Maya just relaxed back into the pillows. 

She was exhausted from her last shift. They had gotten about two hours of sleep the night before between calls. However, with Carina sick, she was on edge. She also hadn’t gotten her run in which was one of the things she used to help stabilize her. She would be fine, but she probably wasn’t going to get any sleep anytime soon. 

Instead, she grabbed her headphones that were thankfully on her bedside table. She put on a podcast she had been listening to that the NYFD put out that was stories and advice from firefighters from NYC. She got through two episodes of it before Carina stirred. 

“Mi sento malissima,” Carina said, groaning, “I feel terrible.” 

“I’m sorry Babe,” Maya said, “What can I do?” 

“I need to go to the bathroom,” Carina said, getting up. 

Maya got up too, going into the kitchen and getting a bowl of cool water before going to the linen closet and grabbing a wash cloth. She brought it back to the bedroom before going back into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of Pedialyte they kept for hangovers. She went back to the bedroom, Carina exiting the bathroom as she walked in. 

“You alright?” Maya asked, helping Carina back into bed. 

Carina nodded, curling up on Maya’s chest. Maya grabbed the rag from the bowl, ringing it out and putting it on Carina’s forehead. 

“Si sente bene,” Carina said with a sigh, “Feels good.” 

“You are burning up,” Maya said, wiping the cloth over Carina’s face. 

Carina nodded, coughing a little bit. 

“Can I get you anything Babe?” Maya asked, wiping Carina’s face down again. 

Carina shook her head. 

“I got some Pedialyte for you,” Maya said, “You need to drink some of it.” 

Carina nodded as Maya handed her the bottle with the cap off. She took a few sips before handing it back. 

“Do you want to sleep more?” Maya asked, putting the compress Carina’s forehead, “Or do you want me to get my laptop and we can watch something?” 

“Can you put on some music?” Carina asked, “Not very loud though. My head hurts.” 

“Sure,” Maya said, grabbing her phone and turning on her Spotify playlist that she had just named Carina. 

It had all the songs that the brunette loved along with songs that made Maya think of her girlfriend. 

“You don’t have to lay here with me,” Carina said, her eyes closed, “If you have other things to do, you can go. I’m probably just going to sleep.” 

“There’s no where I’d rather be than right here Babe,” Maya said, kissing Carina’s flushed cheek, “Besides, at some point, I will probably fall asleep too. We worked a pretty intense call last night that lasted most of the night.” 

Carina nodded, already almost asleep again. The rest of the day was pretty much like that. Carina would sleep for a few hours, wake up, use the bathroom, and fall back to sleep. Maya slept for about a half an hour at some point, but by that evening, she was beyond restless. 

After lulling Carina back to sleep, Maya got out of bed, putting on her running clothes and going out for a long run. She wanted to be with Carina, but she knew that if she was going to sleep that night, she needed to get rid of the anxious energy that was flowing through her body. She stopped by a café close to their house and picked Carina up some tomato soup. 

She made it home almost two hours later, feeling a bit better than before she left. She poked her head into the bedroom, finding Carina still sound asleep in bed. Maya smiled, going into the kitchen. 

She was debating whether she should wake Carina and give her some dinner or shower first. Carina made that choice for her when she came wandering out of the bedroom about five minutes later while Maya was stretching. 

“Hey babe,” Maya said, “How are you feeling?” 

“Malata,” Carina said, rubbing her red eyes, “Sick. Did you go for a run?” 

“I did,” Maya said, standing up as Carina walked over to her, “I haven’t showered yet. But I did pick up some tomato soup for you on my way home, if that sounds good. Or I can go get something else. Whatever you want.” 

“Soup sounds good,” Carina said, leaning her head on Maya’s shoulder, “Do you have to work tomorrow?” 

“Nope,” Maya said, shaking her head, “I am off tomorrow and Friday.” 

“Good,” Carina said as Maya rubbed her back. 

“Do you want to eat while I go shower?” Maya asked, “Or do you want to shower with me?” 

“That,” Carina said, nodding. 

“Alright,” Maya said, laughing a little, “Come on.” 

The shower was far from their normal sexy showers. Maya quickly washed herself before helping Carina wash her hair. They got out, each of them pulling on clean pajamas before going into the kitchen again. 

“Alright,” Maya said, grabbing a bowl, “I am going to heat up this soup for you. Do you want anything else?” 

“Do we have any bread?” Carina asked, rubbing her tired eyes as she walked over to Maya. 

“I think so,” Maya said, opening the bread box and finding some ciabatta, “This look good?” 

Carina nodded. 

“Go sit down, Babe,” Maya said, “I got this.” 

Carina nodded as she walked over to the couch, grabbing a blanket on the way. Maya brought Carina her bowl of soup and some toasted bread a few minutes later before turning to go back to the kitchen. 

“Where are you going?” Carina whined. 

“I need to go make myself something to eat,” Maya said, “But I can stay here if you want.” 

“No,” Carina said, “No, you need to eat, but don’t take too long.” 

“Aww, babe,” Maya said, laughing, “Is someone clingy when she’s sick?” 

“I don’t know what that means,” Carina mumbled, taking a bite of her food. 

“It means you like to have someone with you,” Maya said, pulling out a pan and turning it on, planning to making some avocado toast with fried eggs, “And you don’t like being alone.” 

“Oh,” Carina said, “I don’t know. When I was little, I was almost always alone when I wasn’t feeling well. But I always wanted someone to be. This might be the first time I have been sick while dating someone, at least someone serious.” 

Maya nodded, knowing both she and Carina had not been in long term relationships before each other. Maya’s food was ready quickly and she went and joined Carina on the couch, the brunette immediately moving closer to her. Maya wrapped an arm around Carina, kissing her too-warm temple. They ate quietly, Carina not eating more than half of what Maya gave her before she put her bowl down, leaning on Maya’s shoulder. 

“I hate being sick,” she said, coughing a little bit. 

“I’m sorry,” Maya said, finishing her food before moving so Carina was in her lap, leaning against her chest. 

Carina leaned back, closing her eyes as Maya played with her damp hair, shivering a little. 

“Are you cold Babe?” Maya asked. 

Carina nodded and Maya skillfully grabbed a blanket without jostling Carina too much. The sick woman snuggled under the blanket, sniffling a little. 

“Do we have any tissues?” Carina asked, her nose apparently deciding now was a good time to start running. 

“Here,” Maya said, handing Carina a few. 

The brunette blew her nose, coughing harshly as she did so. 

“Maybe we should go to bed,” Maya said, taking the tissues from Carina and setting them on the table. 

“I don’t want to move,” Carina mumbled, closing her eyes. 

“Alright,” Maya said, chuckling a little, “But we are not sleeping here all night.” 

Carina nodded and a moment later, soft snores filled the apartment. Maya grabbed the remote, turning the TV on low. She wasn’t normally one to watch TV, but she didn’t have much else to do. She put on the news, catching up on what had been going on during the day. She saw there had been a decent sized structure fire that took out the whole building. She also checked her phone, seeing that she had messages from both Andy and Vic, asking how Carina was going. She told them that she was pretty sick, but resting. 

Around 10, Maya was starting to fall asleep and decided she was just going to carry Carina to bed. However, as she moved to get up, the brunette’s eyes opened, and she groaned. 

“Where are you going?” Carina mumbled as Maya got up. 

“We are going to bed,” Maya said, “It’s after 10 and you need to sleep in a real bed.” 

Carina groaned but allowed Maya to help her up, guiding her to the bathroom where they both brushed their teeth, Carina taking some more medicine before they climbed into bed. 

“Wake me up if you need anything,” Maya said, kissing Carina gently, “Anything at all.” 

The sick woman nodded, moving closer as the blonde wrapped her arms around her. They both fell asleep quickly. 

For Maya, the night was not very restful. Carina’s cough was bad, and while it seemed she was sleeping though it, Maya was awake most of the night. When Carina wasn’t cough, Maya was still awake worrying about her. 

Finally, around 4 am, Carina’s cough had calmed a little and Maya finally managed to get to sleep. At 5:30, she was awake again, her body itching to go for a run. 

However, she didn’t want to leave Carina right now so she decided to wait until the sick woman woke up before she went running. She instead grabbed her phone, scrolling through Instagram. She dozed off for a little while more, waking up at 7 am when Carina moved out of her arms. 

“Where’re you going?” Maya mumbled, rubbing her eyes as she sat up. 

“Just to the bathroom,” Carina said, coughing as she went into the bathroom, closing the door. 

Maya got up, going into the kitchen and making some tea for Carina. Once the tea was done, she walked back into the bedroom, finding her girlfriend curled back up under the covers. 

“I made you some tea,” Maya said, setting the cup down on the nightstand before putting a hand on Carina’s forehead, “Oh, Car, you’re burning up.” 

“Si,” Carina said, “But I’m freezing.” 

“I’m sorry babe,” Maya said, “What can I do?” 

Carina just shrugged, rolling over and reaching for the cup. Maya helped her sit up, handing her the cup. Carina took a few sips before curling back up under the covers. Maya went into the bathroom, grabbing another dose of medicine for Carina to help with the fever, giving it to Carina who took it without saying anything. 

“Come cuddle with me?” Carina asked, looking up at Maya. 

“Of course,” Maya said, nodding, going around and climbing into bed, “Hey, is it alright if I go for a run while your asleep?” 

Carina nodded, just cuddling close to her girlfriend. Maya held Carina until she fell asleep and moved out of Maya’s embrace. 

The blonde then got up, changing into her running clothes before leaving. She didn’t run too long, just getting in a good hour before going home. 

Carina was still sound asleep in bed, the covers all kicked off. Maya smiled a little before going back into the living room, stretching and finishing her workout. 

When she finished, she took a quick shower before grabbing her laptop and climbing into bed, pulling up a bunch of paperwork she needed to get through while she was off. She kept an eye on Carina while she worked, putting the blankets beck on her when she started shivering, and when Carina moved closer to Maya, the blonde put her work down and just cuddled her girlfriend for a while. 

Carina woke up a while later, rubbing her eyes. 

“I hate the flu,” Carina said, coughing as she sat up, “I feel awful.” 

“I’m sorry Babe,” Maya said, rubbing Carina’s sweaty back, “How can I help?” 

“Can we watch a movie?” Carina asked, pulling the blankets up, “I’m too tired to do anything else, but I don’t want to sleep anymore.” 

“Of course,” Maya said, grabbing her laptop from her nightstand, “What do you want to watch?” 

“Can we watch Disney?” Carina asked, looking up at Maya. 

“Whatever you want,” Maya said, nodding. 

They ended up watching princess movies all afternoon, Carina enjoying watching Maya watch the movies almost as much as the movie’s themselves. Maya had never seen any of these movies as a kid because her dad didn’t think they would help her with her running, and she never saw any reason to watch them since then. However, Carina loved them, especially when she didn’t feel well because she used to watch them with her mom when she was little. 

Maya managed to get Carina to eat some soup for lunch and a little bit of rice and veggies for dinner. They took another shower to try to lower Carina’s fever and relax her aching muscles before calling it a night. 

The next day was much of the same. Carina slept for a good part of the day, waking up alone in bed around 3 pm. Her chest hurt from all the coughing, and her face was swollen from congestions, but she was feeling a little better. 

She pulled a blanket off the bed, wrapping it around herself before going and looking for Maya. She found her girlfriend in the kitchen, headphones in her ears, hair pulled up in a messy bun, wearing only leggings and a sports bra. 

Carina just stood there for a minute, watching as the blonde stirred a pot of something on the stove before looking up. 

“Hey Babe,” Maya said, setting down the spoon and going to the sick woman, “How are you feeling?” 

“A little better,” Carina said as Maya put a hand on her forehead. 

“It feels like your fever dropped,” Maya said, nodding.

“What are you doing?” Carina asked, sitting down at the barstool. 

“Just making some soup,” Maya said, sprinkling a little salt into the pot, “It’s a potato leek soup. I went for a run and then went to the store while you were sleeping.” 

“Sounds good,” Carina said, grabbing a tissue from the box on the counter, blowing her nose. 

“You still sound terrible,” Maya said sympathetically. 

“I still feel pretty terrible,” Carina nodded, throwing the tissue away and washing her hands, “But better than before which isn’t saying a little.” 

“Saying a lot,” Maya corrected, grabbing a glass of juice for her girlfriend, “Here. Drink this. It’ll help.” 

Carina nodded, knowing Maya was right. 

“Are you hungry now?” Maya asked, “Because the soup won’t be ready for a few hours, but I can make you something else.” 

“Do we have any gelato?” Carina asked, wanting something cold on her aching throat. 

“Of course,” Maya said, nodding, “What kind would you like? I bought all your favorites at the store today.” 

“Mango and raspberry,” Carina said, rubbing at her puffy eyes. 

“Coming right up,” Maya said, scooping some of each flavor into a mug, which Carina insisted was the only good vessel for any kind of frozen treat, before handing it to the sick woman.   
“I was going to go grab a quick shower,” Maya said, stirring the soup again, “But I can wait if you want to join me.” 

“Would you?” Carina asked, “Wait I mean? I need a shower too. I got all gross from the fever breaking.” 

“Of course,” Maya said, nodding. 

Carina finished her gelato while Maya cleaned up the kitchen a little before they both went and showered. 

After they were done, Maya rubbed her girlfriend down with vapor rub that she had picked up at the store before they went and cuddled up on the couch, Carina between Maya’s legs wrapped up in a blanket. 

Maya ran her fingers through Carina’s long, dark hair as the sick woman reached for the remote, turning on The Office. They watched a few episodes before both of them drifted off to sleep. 

Maya woke up before Carina, groaning. She had a terrible headache that often happened when she napped during the day. She reached for her phone, seeing she had messages from Andy and Vic, again checking in on Carina and also asking in Maya was planning on coming into work the following day. 

Maya texted them back, saying that Carina was feeling a little better and that she would be at work the next day, bright and early. She then just watched a little more TV before Carina stirred. 

“Hey babe,” Maya said, smiling as Carina groaned a little, looking at Maya. 

“I’m still so tired,” Carina said, cuddling up against Maya. 

“I know,” Maya said, pressing a kiss to Carina’s temple, “But I need to get up and go check on dinner.” 

Carina groaned, but moved a little so Maya could get up. Carina settled herself in the couch, pulling her blanket up. 

“The soup is ready,” Maya said after tasting it, “Are you hungry?” 

“I don’t want to move,” Carina mumbled. 

“I can bring you some,” Maya said, grabbing two bowls. 

“I love you,” Carina said, poking her head up and smiling at her amazing girlfriend. 

“I love you too,” Maya said, laughing a little as she brought both bowls over to the couch. 

They sat together eating and watching TV. Well, Carina was eating. Maya’s head was hurting so much that it was affecting her appetite. 

“What’s wrong Bella?” Carina asked, noticing the blonde was doing more stirring than eating. 

“I have a headache,” Maya said, shrugging, “It happens when I nap during the day and I fell asleep with you earlier.” 

“I’m sorry,” Carina said, frowning. 

“It’s ok,” Maya said, taking another bite, “But I am thinking it’s going to be an early night for me.” 

“Same,” Carina said, nodding, “Not having a fever is better, but I’m still so tired.” 

They finished eating before Maya went to clean up the kitchen while Carina went into the bedroom. They curled up in bed together, watching another movie before they both tried to sleep. Carina’s cough was still really bad, but after about two hours, it quieted enough that both of them fell asleep. 

Maya was up the next morning at her normal 5:30, groaning as she got ready because her headache had not gone away and actually almost felt worse. She went for her run, feeling sluggish the whole time. 

She made it home, taking a shower before getting ready for work. She made herself a protein smoothie that just didn’t taste right this morning. She also made a pot of tea for Carina, leaving it in a carafe next to the bed along with a cup and a muffin she had picked up on her way home from her run. 

She then headed to work, grabbing a handful of tissues on her way out the door for her nose that was suddenly very runny. She got to the station, heading into her office to get ready for shift. 

Once she was dressed, she looked at her watch, realizing she needed to get up to the beanery. As she walked in, Travis turned to greet her. 

“Good morning… woah,” he stopped, staring at Maya, “What happened to you?” 

“What?” Maya asked, confused as she wiped her nose on a tissue. 

“Your eyes are glassy, your nose is red,” Andy said, walking up to her friend and putting her hand on her forehead, “You are burning up.” 

“You caught Carina’s flu,” Vic said, walking up to them, “Come on. You’re going home.” 

“But…” Maya started, but the glares she caught from Andy and Vic, along with how terrible she was starting to feel stopped her, “Fine.” 

“I’ll drive you,” Vic said as she and Andy led their sick friend down to her office. 

“This sucks,” Maya said, coughing into her elbow, “I can’t believe I caught Carina’s flu.” 

“Hey,” Vic said as Andy handed Maya her bag, “Sharing is caring.”

**Author's Note:**

> There was day 12 of a Month of Marina. I hope you liked it! Tomorrow is the beginning of another two-shot.


End file.
